Vegeta Discovers PMS
by TennisAngel
Summary: The title pretty much says half of it.


Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope you all have a great time reading my story! 

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.

Vegeta Discovers PMS!!!!!!

"VEGETA" "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!!!!" Bulma yelled.

"What Woman?!" Vegeta replied irritably.

"Look Vegeta I demand respect! I'm tired of you yelling at me, making fun of me, etc." 

"Grunt"

"Look Vegeta!" "I have a lot of things to do today and I want you to help out." Bulma said as sweetly as she can.

"No." 

"Pretty please" Bulma pleaded.

"No."

"Look you fucking ingrate, you're going to do this job and you're going to do it right!" "I don't care how long it takes me to get you to do it, but I'll make sure you do!" Bulma screamed as a blue aura surrounded her. 

Vegeta knew it was one of these times. Each month, for a week, women would have those moments were they tear their husbands brains out, and make everyone's life around them a living hell. Just last week, she make twelve year old Trunks do two weeks of paper and Bra was running around doing what she hated the most. House chores. 

"Women!" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"What was that!!!???" Bulma yelled.

"Nothing," he replied. 

He knows better than to mess with his wife on these times of the month. 

No sooner than three minutes, Vegeta was out carrying boxes, and many other stuff in the attic.

"Women, they're nothing but problems!" "They restrain them like dogs, then they make you work for treats!" "What the hell is wrong with this Dende forsaking place!"

"HEY!" Dende scolded.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Vegeta screamed.

************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later, Kakkorot appeared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "What are you doing?" Goku laughed.

"Shut up Kakkorot!" "I'll make a pancake out of you very soon." Vegeta sweared.

"HAHHAHHAHA!" "I'm sor sor sorry, but this is ridicules!" "You, Prince of all Sayians doing human work!" "That's just priceless!" 

"Kakkorot!" "Damn YOU!" "YOU WON'T MAKE A MONKEY'S UNCLE OUT OF ME! "YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" I'M A PRINCE! "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO! "SO DENDE CAN KISS MY SAYIAN ASS!"

"W…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DENDE!"

No answer.

"HHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAH!" "I'm sorry, but man! "Chi Chi never makes me do this much." "Well when the time of the month thing." "I don't get women."

"I said shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he sent a beam blast at him.

"Come on Vegeta, I was only kidding." Goku tried to reasoned.

"SHUT UP!" "Enjoy this new trick I learned." HYPER KA MA HA MA HA DEATH BLAST!" Vegeta screamed.

"NO!!!! Goku screamed in pain as he vanished.

"I won… I beat Kakkorot!" "I'm the strongest!" "I'm the strongest in the galaxy!" "YES!!!!!!!!!!" "I feel good!" Vegeta sang and did a funky dance. He heard that music from Bra's room a lot when she has a new boyfriend.

"Hahahah!" Very good, very good…" "I do enjoy a good show." A voice said behind him.

"What!!!??" "Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"I am who you see me as." 

He came out of the shadows to only reveal a donkey leaping around in a ballerina costume!

"HAHAHHAHAH!" Vegeta fall to the floor and held his stomach to calm down from all the laughing. "A jack… a jack… a jackass in a Ballerina…

"I'm a donkey!" "A don key!" "Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"SO!" "What's the difference?"

"Oh never mind." "You are in the Forbidden Dimension Zone…" The donkey replied.

"You are in the Forbidden Dimension Zone." Vegeta mocked while pretending to act really scared. "Well if you must know, I'm going to go now." "Bye you low life," he said as he flew out the door behind him. As soon as he got out, "What the?" A huge tsunami swept over him and washed him into the sea.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" "What the hell happened?" "Why am I in a dress?" He started to pat himself all over his body, until he felt two soft mounds on his chest. He pulled out his shirt to see two lovely sculptured breast! He began to feel them to know if they were real or not. THEY WERE! "What the hell!" "This can't be happening!" Vegeta than began to explore the lower area between his legs. "Where is my gun!?" "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PENIS!" Instead Vegeat had a nicely shaped calf. "Well at least mines look better than Bulma's. He than began to feel side cramps and looked down. He saw a trail of blood form between his legs. "What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????" 

What do you guys think? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I love them! I know I didn't write it to make it sound like the title. Should I write more? If so, give me an idea or at least some inspiration. 


End file.
